Aku Benci Duren, Dobe!
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: “Aku benci duren! Dan sampai kapan pun, aku membencinya!”, AU, OOC, NaruSasu, nista, one shoot, gaje.


**Warning: Out of Characters, Alternative Universe, Gajeness, don't like, don't read!**

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**~Aku Benci Duren, Dobe!~**

**...NaruSasu...**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki

* * *

**

Sesosok pemuda berambut pirang berlari-lari kecil sambil mendendangkan sebuah lagu buatannya sendiri. Mata birunya terlihat sangat bersilau ditimpa cahaya matahari pagi. Derai angin membawa terbang rambut kilaunya. Tiga garis bertengger di kedua pipinya dan itu menambah manis sang pemuda tersebut.

Perhatian kedua mata biru itu langsung terfokus pada seorang pedagang kaki lima yang berada di pinggiran jalan. Senyum lebar pun terpampang di wajah tan miliknya. Dengan langkah yang beriringan dia pun mendekati penjual tersebut.

"Musim duren," ujarnya girang sambil menatap buah-buah duren yang begitu besar dan menggoda hatinya.

"Mau beli?" tanya sang penjual dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ya, tentu. Berapa satunya?" tanya Naruto sambil memilah-milah buah duren yang matang dan berbau menyengat itu.

"Satunya cuma sepuluh ribu doang. Mau beli?"

"Heh?! Mahal, lima ribu, ya?" tawar Naruto dengan muka polosnya. Sekali lihat sang pedagang pun langsung menerima tawaran harga sang Uzumaki tersebut. "Terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama. Datang lagi, ya!"

**

Sebuah duren pun ditentengnya di tangan kiri dan sebuah lagi ditentengnya di tangan kanan. Dua buah duren pun didapatkannya dari jerih payah wajah _innocent_ yang polos itu.

Beberapa deret rumah dilaluinya dengan siulan merdu di bibirnya. Setelah beberapa menit ia berjalan, langkahnya pun semakin mendekat ke arah sebuah rumah sederhana dengan halaman depan yang luas. Senyuman lebar itu masih terpampang jelas di wajah tan-nya. Kakinya pun melangkah masuk ke arah halaman rumah itu.

"Sasuke," panggilnya keras sehingga sang empunya rumah pun menampakkan dirinya dari balik pintu.

"Hn," balasnya datar. Selalu saja begitu. Balasan dari pemilik nama Uchiha Sasuke ini selalu irit dan tak jelas maksudnya. "Mau apa, Dobe?" tanyanya yang masih berdiri di depan pemuda berambut blonde. Senyuman dari wajah tan itu luntur seketika saat nama atau julukan 'Dobe' didengarnya. Naruto sedikit berjengit.

"Aku mau menawarkanmu ini," Naruto memperlihatkan buah duren yang ada di genggaman tangannya.

BLAM!

Pintu rumah berwarna cokelat itu pun langsung tertutup rapat dengan pemilik rumah yang berada di dalamnya. "Pergi, Baka-Dobe!" bentaknya pada Naruto. Tak jera, Naruto malah menampakkan seringaiannya.

"Jadi, benar, ya? Kau tak suka duren 'kan, Teme?" Seringai itu masih tampak di wajah Naruto. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah pintu rumah Sasuke. "Buka, Teme!"

"Tidak! Pergi dan buang benda itu, Dobe!"

"Buang katamu?! Aku justru ingin memakannya bersamamu, Teme!" balas Naruto tak kalah kerasnya dengan yang tadi.

"Aku benci duren! Dan sampai kapan pun, aku membencinya!"

BRAKK!!

Pintu itu didorongnya kuat-kuat. Naruto berhasil membuka lebar pintu itu. Beruntung, tak ada siapapun di rumah itu. Ini kesempatan bagus, teramat bagus. Agresi uke dimulai!

"Teme! Jangan lari! Makan sedikit saja, ya?" bujuk Naruto yang berlari mengejar Sasuke.

"Tidak! Pergi, Dobe! Baunya, akh! Sial!" Sang Uchiha bungsu kini menutup kedua hidungnya rapat-rapat. Bau dari buah duren itu terlalu cepat menyebar ke seluruh ruangan. Dan dia sangat membenci itu.

"Sedikit saja, Teme!"

"Baka-Dobe! Aku tak mau!" gertak Sasuke yang membuat Naruto semakin ingin menjejalinya buah duren yang sangat dibenci Sasuke.

Naruto tahu ruangan rumah ini tak seluas rumah miliknya dan ia tahu bahwa Sasuke pasti akan berhasil jatuh ke tangannya.

"Loh, kok nggak mau? Dikit aja, ya?"

"Tidakk!!"

"Harus!"

"Tidakk, Baka!! Menjauh dariku!"

"Sini, Teme!"

"Tidakk!!"

Tepat dugaan Naruto saat ini, Sasuke yang menjadi Teme-nya itu telah terpojok dan tak berdaya. Senyum lebar nampak menyeringai itu dilihat Sasuke dengan jelas. Tangan tan itu, tangan tan itu memegang sesuatu yang sangat dibencinya. Bau, besar, berduri dan lembek. Itu menjijikkan! Pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

Satu langkah sudah dilakukan oleh pemuda bermata biru ini. Dua langkah setelah langkah pertama itu dilakukan, Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Wajah _stoic_-nya berubah dengan drastis. Langkah ketiga, langkah terakhir yang Naruto lakukan, wajah putih susu Sasuke berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Bau duren yang ada di dekatnya semakin menyengat memasuki rongga hidungnya.

"Ukh!" keluh Sasuke menutup hidungnya.

"Buka mulutmu, Teme!" pinta Naruto lembut memegang pipi Sasuke. Pemuda berambut raven itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Dan itu artinya adalah penolakan. "Sa-su-ke," Panggilan itu berupa desahan yang berulang-ulang kali Sasuke dengar. Tapi, ini berbeda. Ini sangat berbeda. Ini pemaksaan terhadap Seme.

"BAKA-DOBEE!!" teriak Sasuke yang berhasil membuat Naruto menjejalkan potongan duren yang lumayan besar dalam mulut Sasuke.

"Berhasil!" seru Naruto girang. Senyum manisnya tak luntur. Tangan kirinya mengunci pergerakkan tangan Sasuke kuat-kuat. Kali ini bukan Uke yang tertindas tapi sang Seme-lah yang kini tertindas.

"Buah! Yak! Menjijikkan, Dobe!"

"Lagi, ya?" Potongan duren yang selanjutnya melayang di udara dan memasuki rongga mulut Sasuke.

"Mmmh... Mmmhh..."

SET!

Sekali dorongan yang dilakukan Sasuke saat pemuda pirang itu lengah. Dan berhasil. Sasuke berhasil melepaskan dirinya. Dimuntahkannya sisa-sisa buah duren dalam mulutnya. Itu menyusahkan dan... menjijikkan tentunya.

"Jangan kabur, My Teme!" teriak Naruto berlari mengejar-ngejar Sasuke lagi.

"Pergi! Menjauh, Dobe!"

"Makan lagi durennya!"

"Tidakk! Kau saja!"

"Makan!"

"Tidak!

"Makan!!"

"TIDAKK, BAKA-DOBEE!! PERGI!!"

Kisah ini tak berakhir dengan adegan mesra atau yang lainnya. Tapi, di hari itu menjadi hari teror duren bagi Uchiha Sasuke. Hari yang paling menyebalkan dalam hidupnya.

**...END...

* * *

**

**GYAA!! *digebukin massa***

**Ampun! Ampun! Maaph jikaLau fict Tsuki gaje. Ini fict buat si Dobe yang berada jauh di sana. *nunjuk peta Pulau Jawa***

**Oh, ya. Kata durian jadi du****ren di fict ini. Hohoho... *diLindes***

**Maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. Ini kisah nyata, terutama yang benci duren ntu. Tsuki sangat tak suka dengan buah berbau busuk itu. *dikempLang***

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
